Dawn of a new clan:The cold breeze
by Crazyninjacat
Summary: Icekit was found by the Thunderclan border in leafbare. She did not know what happened to her mother. Later, she meets a Riverclan apprentice Vinepaw. She learns that her mother is a kittypet. How will she react? Later, Vinepaw asks her for help. What will she do? This takes place in the lake territory.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar: A dark tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight: A ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a white paw.

 **Warriors:** Flamespark: A dark tom with green eyes. (Apprentice, Oakpaw.)

Sagebelly: A gray she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail.

Ratlight: A white she-cat with amber eyes.

Tigerbranch: A tabby tom with green eyes.

Flowernight: A russet she-cat. (Apprentice, Rosepaw.)

Elmpelt: A brown tom.

Ravenclaw: A brown tom.

Buzzardshine: A grey she-cat.

Spottedflank: A small she-cat with spots.

Ashenfire: A ginger tom.

Sprucedream: A gray she-cat.

Brightblaze: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:** Oakpaw: A brown tom.

Rosepaw: A black she-cat.

 **Queens:** Snowheart: A light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Acornkit and Featherkit. Fostering Icekit.)

 **Kits:** Icekit: A white she-kit with blue eyes.

Acornkit: A brown tom-kit.

Featherkit: A gray tom-kit.

 **Medicine cat:** Jayfeather: A gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Alderheart: A ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Elders:** Halfjaw: A large tom with blue eyes.

Twigbranch: A dark brown she-cat with white paws and long fur.

Lionblaze: A golden brown tabby with amber eyes.

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Reedstar: A black tom

 **Deputy:** Willowsoar: A brown tom.

 **Warriors:** Webears: A gray tom with long fur.

Berrythroat: A brown she-cat with white paws.

Spidersun: A dark tom with green eyes.

Leaffluff: A dark she-cat with green eyes.

Swancoat: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Spalshbreeze: A gray she-cat. (Apprentice, Duckpaw.)

Plumwillow: A brown she-cat.

Petalstride: A black she-cat. (Apprentice, Mistpaw.)

Mistyjump: A gary tom.

Duskspirt: A dark tom.

Blueclaw: A dark brown tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice, Brokenpaw.)

 **Apprentices:** Brokenpaw: A tabby she-cat.

Duckpaw: A black tom with green eyes and long fur.

Mistpaw: A brown she-cat.

 **Queens:** Roseriver: A light gray she-cat with green eyes. (mother to Mossykit, Toadkit, and Vinekit.)

 **Kits:** Mossykit: A small gray she-kit with a white paw.

Vinekit: A brown she-kit with leaf green eyes.

Toadkit: A light gray tom.

 **Medicine cat:** Willowshine: A gray tabby tom

Duskspirt: A dark tom.

 **Elders:** Duskfur: A brown tabby she-cat.

Minnowtail: A dappled dark grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Crowstar: A smoky-gray, almost black tom with blue eyes and long limbs.

 **Deputy:** Hailear: A dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Spiderthorn : A black she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice, Driftpaw.)

Talltail: A brown tom.

 **Apprentices:** Driftpaw: A brown tom.

 **Medicine cat:** Kestrelflight: A mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers.

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Halfstar: A dark tom with a missing eye.

 **Deputy:** Snailflame: A small brown she-cat.

 **Warriors:** Speckdawn: A gray she-cat. (Apprentice, Seedpaw.)

 **Apprentices:** Seedpaw: A gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Puddleshine: A brown tom with white splotches.

 **Skyclan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar: Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 **Deputy:** Daisytooth: A black she-cat with grey splotches and amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Blueear: A white she-cat with a black ear and light green eyes.

(There are more cats in Shadowclan, Skyclan, and Windclan, but I didn't want to add a bunch of cats I would never use.)


	2. The kits

A small kit shivered. She had not seen her mother since sunup. It was cold. It was very cold. Her brother was asleep. _Where is mother? I am cold and hungry._ She heard something. Her ears twitched. The sound got louder and louder. It was a cat, but not mother. The cat looked at them. "Great StarClan!"

 _What are kits doing here? Where is their mother? What should I do?_ The cat thought.

The cat had green eyes, a fluffy tail, and gray fur. She had white paw and some mud on her fur. She was a ThunderClan cat. She was part of the patrol, but went ahead.

The other cats caught up. "What are you doing?" one of them asked.

"There are kits here," she meowed. She picked up the she-kit, while another cat picked up the tom-kit. _We need to take them to camp. Then I will look for their mother._ The she-cat thought.

The clan cats brought the kit to camp. Alderheart checked to see was happening. "Where did you find them?"

"By the border, where else?" the she-cat answered.

"Could I check on them?"

"Of course, but they are really cold," she meowed.

A little while later, he meowed "Bring them somewhere warm, now!"

"Sagebelly, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, I'm tired," she meowed as she went into her den.

Snowheart was in the nursery with her kits and the kits the patrol found. She hoped they would be okay. From what she heard they nearly froze to death. Her mate, Ravenclaw was on that patrol.

Ravenclaw came into the nursery. "Snowheart, are the kits okay?"

"Well the she-kit is really small and the tom-kit isn't moving much."

"Where is Alderheart or Jayfeather?" he asked.

"I don't know, could you could you get Alderheart or, Jayfeather?" she meowed.

"Whats going on?" Alderheart asked as he came into the nursery.

"The tom-kit, I think something is wrong," Snowheart meowed.

Alderheart looked at the kit. "I don't know what else to do, he might not make it."

Alderheart left. Snowheart decided to name the kits. "Ravenclaw, let's name them."

"What about Daykit for the tom?" Ravenclaw suggested.

"Okay, what about Icekit for the she-cat?"


	3. Outside of camp

_What happened to me? What about my brother? Where am I?_ Icekit panicked for heartbeat, then looked around. She was a strange cat with grey fur and her two kits Acornkit and Featherkit. "Where am I? Who are you? What happened to my brother? Where is my mother? What happened?"

"I don't know where your mother is. My name is Snowheart _and_ I'm sorry but Daykit didn't make it."

"You just named my brother," Icekit meowed.

"I had to call him something, and I'm calling you Icekit," Snowheart hissed.

 _She is not that nice. It is warm here though._ Icekit relaxed. So looked at the other kits in the nursery. They smelled strange, but so did Snowheart. _Maybe they are friendly._

"Icekit, I'm Featherkit. Wanna play a game?" the grey kit waiting for an answer.

"Okay, how do you play?"

"Simple one of us is the hunter, and everyone else is the prey and tries not to get caught," Featherkit explained.

"I will not be the prey this time," Acornkit announced.

"Okay then let's start," Icekit meowed.

Acornkit started chasing Icekit. She ran forward not paying much attention. Her head hit something. She looked up. She saw another strange cat. He looked at her. "Are you the kit Sagebelly found?"

"Who is Sagebelly?" she asked.

"The cat that is always tired, _and_ always breaking rules. She is fast though."

"I caught you," Acornkit meowed. He looked around. _Where is Featherkit?_

"Okay… I wasn't running anymore. Where is Featherkit?" she meowed.

"I don't know. I was chasing you _not_ Featherkit," Acornkit replied.

It did not take long for them to find Featherkit. It took a while for Acornkit to catch him though.

 _Daykit, Daykit, you can not be, but you are. My brother is dead. I should not care about games. I should look for my mother. I should not stay with these cats. I should leave, but I have friends at least I think I do. Family is more important than friends, I will leave._ Icekit thought.

Icekit looked around, searching for a way out of camp. She decided to just use any exit she could find. She left camp without being spotted.

 _I know I live somewhere without many trees, but where do I go?_ She went forward, towards no destination. She did not know where home was, or if she could return. She stopped out of breath, she shivered. _It is cold, but why did I not notice earlier._

She stayed where she was having no idea of where to go. By the time she moved from that spot it was dark, not that she had any problems seeing. She heard something, it was a fox.

As the fox came closer she froze. _I am going to die, I am too small to fight it. What can I do? I do not think I can run fast enough._

"Icekit run!" a she-cat meowed. The she-cat grabbed Icekit by the scruff. She began running carrying Icekit. Another cat was nearby.

 _What is a fox doing here? Why is it chasing Ratlight? She is holding Icekit. I will not allow the fox to eat Ratlight or a kit._ The cat thought. Her name was Flowernight.

"Rosepaw, I'm going to fight the fox. I need you to bring Icekit to camp," Flowernight meowed.

"Ratlight, let go of Icekit," she meowed.

Rosepaw grabbed Icekit. Flowernight and Ratlight attacked the fox together.

"What happened? What happened Rosepaw?" Flamespark meowed.

"Flowernight told to bring Icekit to camp. Flowernight and Ratlight started to fight the fox that was after Icekit."

"Rosepaw bring Icekit to the nursery, I'm telling Bramblestar," Flamespark searched the camp for Bramblestar. _I knew Icekit was bad news. Thunderclan should not just accept kits from only StarClan knows where._


	4. The apprentice ceremony

"Icekit, who do you want as your mentor?" Acornkit meowed.

"I don't know maybe Flowernight, but she already has an apprentice," Icekit meowed.

"Why do you want Flowernight?" Acornkit asked.

"Unlike a lot of other cats she has not said anything about how I shouldn't be here. Who do you want Acornkit?" Icekit meowed.

"Ratlight, she is really patient," Acornkit meowed.

"Who do you think Featherkit wants?" she asked.

"Probability Tigerbranch."

"Do you want to be late to your own apprentice ceremony?," Featherkit meowed.

Bramblestar began "Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Ratlight. I hope Ratlight will pass down all she knows to you."

"Ratlight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Halfjaw, and have shown yourself to be skilled and energetic. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw," Bramblestar meowed.

 _Featherpaw was first, will I even become an apprentice? Be patient, I will become an apprentice._ Icekit waited for Bramblestar to continue.

"Acornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Acornpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerbranch. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you," the leader turned to Tigerbranch.

"Tigerbranch, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Sagebelly, and have shown yourself to be calm and observant. You will be the mentor of Acornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Acornpaw," Bramblestar meowed.

 _Acornpaw wanted Ratlight, but Featherpaw has Ratlight for his mentor. Maybe, if I become an apprentice I will have more friends, not just Acornpaw and Featherpaw._ Icekit thought.

Icekit heard her name. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Sagebelly. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you," Bramblestar paused.

 _I can be your mentor. I am ready._ Sagebelly glanced at Icepaw.

 _The only cat whose is Flamespark! Sagebelly will just tell me how bad I am at everything._ Icepaw thought.

"Sagebelly, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Halfjaw, and have shown yourself to be kind and skilled. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw," Bramblestar finished.

The clan said the names of the new apprentices. Flamespark did not say Icepaw's name, but Icepaw did not care, she just ignored him.


End file.
